Fight for the Future
by fae-de-luna
Summary: Post “The Truth”. Colonization has finally come and Mulder and Scully must go their separate ways. MSR


**Title**: Fight for the Future

**Disclaimer**: I borrowed these characters. I don't own them. We all know who does, and if you don't go look at one of my wittier disclaimers. I'm just too hot and lazy to be witty and the moment.

**Summary**: Post "The Truth". Colonization has finally come and Mulder and Scully must go their separate ways. MSR

**Author's Note**: This actually the first story I've written in quite a while. I've been on hiatus and became a beta for some people. I recently started writing a story with DDStalker, but that's just a silly piece that we decided to do because we were bored. I've actually been putting a lot of thought into this story and want to make it really good. I would appreciate any creative criticism. I'll even take plain rudeness.

Chapter One: We Thought We Were Safe

The woman moved quietly about in the darkened room, careful as so not to wake her lover. The sun had not yet risen, but she knew it would soon and then, he would have to leave.

"If you tell me to stay, I will." Her lover's voice rang out in the darkness, momentarily surprising her.

"We both know we can't do that. After all this time, after everything we sacrificed, to be given a chance to do this, and throw it away? Our lives would mean nothing."

"My life could never mean 'nothing' as long as you were in it."

She sighed and slipped back into the bed with the man. She laid her head on his chest so she could hear his heart. His arm reached up to stoke her hair while the other came around her waist.

"We thought we were safe," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "We both thought having the vaccine would be enough, but even with everyone having immunity to the virus, 'They' seem hell bent on taking this planet."

"All that work...and it didn't even matter..."

"It does matter! Think how much worse it would be; instead if just attacks, people could be infected with the virus. Your vaccine has given us this chance to fight them."

"I just wish it had been enough..."

"I do too. I really wanted to stay here, write a book or something. Maybe see if we could pull off another miracle...or even get William back."

The woman was silent for a moment, as they both reflected on the son they had to give up.

"I pray, everyday, that he's safe. I miss him so much."

"Me too."

They held each other, watching as the sun rose, lighting the sky and starting the day. Finally they accepted that their time had ended and got out of bed. The woman went into the kitchen to start breakfast, while the man went to dress. They ate in silence and the man retrieved his bag.

"Last chance I can send them a message and tell them to do this thing themselves," the man looked into crystal blue orbs which were quickly tearing.

"This is a war. Wars need leaders."

"I need you, always remember that." She nodded her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. Quickly she reached behind her neck and unclasped the gold chain that rested there. The handed over her beloved cross necklace to him.

"Take this, for all the times it brought us back together and kept us safe. I'd feel better if I knew you had it."

"Scully, I can't-"

"Mulder, it's not a gift, just a loan. I expect you to bring it back safely, and with you in one piece too."

"You can count on me then."

They shared a tentative smile and embraced once more.

"This isn't goodbye either." Scully whispered as Mulder kissed the crown of her head.

"Of course not... This is more of an 'I'll see you later' kind of deal."

A car pulled up to the end of the long, normally deserted driveway and honked its horn, signaling that Mulder had to leave. They shared a brief kiss.

"Be safe." She whispered in his ear.

"Safe is my middle name," he grinned. "You be careful too."

"I will."

And with that, he was finally gone...

**Author's Note**: But this is nowhere near the end of our story folks. Stay tuned and tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? Plotting my death? Recommending me for sainthood? Clue me in here folks and have pity on the girl with her jaw wired shut (although, technically, now its rubber banded shut, but it's practically the same deal). 


End file.
